


Головокружение

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: И каждое божье утро они скандалят.





	Головокружение

И каждое божье утро они скандалят.  
Иногда начинают еще в спальне, и тогда грязно ругающийся себе под нос Старк хлопает дверью на весь этаж, пролетает по кухне пулей, хватает свой стакан с кофе и сбегает вниз, в мастерские. А сумрачный Стив выходит к завтраку полчаса спустя, при полном параде, чисто выбритый, волосы уложены волосок к волоску, и с хрустом жует остывшие тосты, стискивая зубы до желваков на скулах.  
Иногда выдерживают до завтрака, и тогда появляются в кухне вместе, добродушные и увлеченные беседой. Старк даже успевает прожевать пару вафель или прикончить сэндвич, как в беседе наступает критический перелом. Стив каменеет лицом и набычивается, а Старк взвивается и начинает извергаться потоком черной желчи, а потом на полуслове обрывает себя, фыркает, хватает кофе и улетучивается. Стив остается тяжело жевать свои тосты.  
До мордобоя, правда, ни разу не доходит, но Баки не удивится, если однажды дойдет. Видит бог, он разнимать этих двоих не полезет.  
– Это так странно, – обычно говорит Ванда, сидящая рядом с ним за столом со своим хипстерским смузи из клубники и яблока с базиликом. – Они абсолютно друг другу не подходят, но почему-то пытаются быть вместе.  
Баки как правило только молча хмыкает, но иногда высказывается в том смысле, что любовь зла. Кто-то вынужден любить и Тони Старка, наверное, под давлением Закона о Мировой Справедливости.  
– Да, только Кэп может полюбить в соответствии с законом, – задумчиво тянет тогда Ванда. – Особенно, если это Закон с большой буквы.  
Что правда, то правда, только в случае Стива, скорее, важней не столько слово Закон, сколько Справедливость. Хотя Баки понятия не имеет, какая справедливость в том, чтобы так трепать друг другу нервы. Бессмысленно же.  
Вот то, чем они с Вандой занимаются обычно после завтрака – это имеет смысл, хотя нервов отжирает, пожалуй, не меньше, чем ежедневные скандалы Стива со Старком.  
Они идут в одну из вечно пустующих гостиных и садятся по-турецки друг против друга прямо на полу, на очередном персидском ковре или мохнатой шкуре какого-нибудь несчастного животного. Берутся за руки, как дети, и закрывают глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться. Баки не знает, как к этому всему относится сама Ванда, ее эмоций он почти не слышит, только далекие отблески, больше похожие на эхо его собственных чувств. Для него самого этот ежеутренний ритуал – скорее тяжелая обязанность, чем удовольствие или даже необходимость. Он давно живет без давних воспоминаний, он привык к этому, но почему-то его амнезия вызывает нехороший ажиотаж у Стива, а Стива лучше лишний раз не расстраивать, он и так перманентно расстроен. Плюс некоторое понимание в ситуацию внес коллективный просмотр Мстителями мультика, в котором маленькая девочка потеряла глубинные воспоминания и пару эмоций, и основы ее личности полетели к черту. После этого мультика было не слишком приятно ловить на себе сочувственные взгляды от всей команды, так что они с Вандой решили что-то с этим сделать.  
Возвращение глубинных воспоминаний – это не увлекательная беготня по разноцветным закоулкам мозга, как в мультфильме. Скорее это погружение в бесформенное облако рыхлого серого тумана и довольно утомительные попытки в этом тумане хоть что-нибудь разглядеть. Ванда помогает – подталкивает, направляет, иногда будто бы обнимает со спины – в те моменты, когда Баки не слишком-то хочется идти вперед или просто страшно. Ему часто бывает страшно при том, что сами воспоминания как правило совсем не страшные, даже наоборот. Но он часто застывает перед порогом какого-нибудь очередного приятного вечера в их со Стивом бруклинской квартирке, словно не решается войти внутрь, в теплый свет лампы, в теплые запахи ужина, травяного отвара и свежевыстиранного белья. В такие моменты ему кажется, что стоит сделать шаг, и это радостное воспоминание, закапсулированное где-то в глубинах его подкорки, будет безнадежно испорчено. Разрушено. Ему кажется, что он еще не готов радоваться так, как был способен восемьдесят лет назад. Ему хочется отшатнуться, отступить обратно в серый туман забвения, оставить все, как есть, в надежде, что когда-нибудь он будет достаточно исправен, чтобы удержать хрупкое воспоминание в руках таким, какое оно есть. Каким оно хранилось все восемьдесят лет в надежном сейфе мозга.  
Морита как-то сказал ему одну фразу, Баки не помнит, по какому поводу, но помнит смысл: "Это было создано нашими дедами, наши отцы сохранили созданное и передали нам. И наш долг – передать это нашим детям в том состоянии, в каком оно нам досталось". С воспоминаниями все обстоит тоже как-то так. Они были созданы старым Баки Барнсом, Зимний Солдат сохранил их как умел. И теперь задача промежуточного, неисправного Баки – не облажаться, чтобы Баки новому, полноценному, не пришлось довольствоваться убогими обрывками.  
Но это все теория, а на практике Баки прекрасно понимает, что он тут один-одинешенек, нет и не было никакого старого Баки Барнса и уж точно не будет никакого нового, если сегодняшний станет позорно трусить и захлебываться нерешительностью пополам с туманом.  
Вот тогда на помощь приходит Ванда.  
Ее нежные, почти бесплотные руки обнимают плечи, она шепчет на ухо о том, как верит в него, как нуждается в нем – сильном, целостном, полноценном Баки Барнсе, и он делает решительный шаг – хотя бы ради того, чтобы почувствовать невесомый напутственный поцелуй...  
– Как успехи сегодня? – спрашивает Стив во время ужина. Они всегда ужинают только вдвоем, это их время, их ритуал. В особой кухне на семьдесят шестом этаже – самой маленькой во всем здании – не пахнет травяным отваром или стиркой, только насыщенный запах рагу и легкая нотка кондиционера для воздуха.  
– Вспомнил, как в мае сорокового мы выпили бутылку виски на двоих, и ты танцевал индейский танец, повязав галстук на голову.  
– Как хорошо, что я этого не помню, – ошарашено отвечает Стив. – А что делал ты?  
– Я был твоим верным скакуном, и ты наставил мне синяков на ребрах своими костлявыми пятками.  
– Правдоподобно, – задумчиво кивает Стив и принимается за исходящее паром рагу в своей тарелке. – Скоро ты будешь помнить больше меня.  
Баки хмыкает с сомнением и тоже принимается за ужин.  
Поев и обсудив события дня, они расходятся – Стив в одинокую постель в спальне Старка, где будет дожидаться своего неподходящего любовника едва не до самого утра. Баки – к себе, в пустую и очень темную комнату, наполненную рыхлым серым туманом сновидений. И, может быть, в эту ночь, как и в предыдущую, как и в несколько ночей до нее, в сером тумане его будет поджидать Ванда. Тонкая и нежная, но невероятно сильная и несгибаемая – она будет обнимать его со спины и шептать на ухо все те нужные слова, которые наконец позволят без страха взглянуть вперед.


End file.
